Spill it!
by Dreamer14
Summary: After watching a boring movie the gang plays a drinking game.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Spill it!  
  
Author: Dreamer.  
  
Rating: strong PG-13  
  
Archive: Yeah, where ever. Let me know if possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. even with the amount of whining I did. They still wouldn't let me have it. Pout.  
  
Spoilers: None or very minor.  
  
Notes:  
  
First CSI fic. I have written some for Buffy. I don't know if XXX is a boring movie because I never saw it. (don't want to.) Ignore if you are a fan of Vin Diesel. I just didn't think Nick would buy something like about a boy or such.  
  
I was going to make this a higher rating but if people like it maybe I'll write a sequel. If you want more please review. Oh and yeah. Jagermeister is great but it will knock your socks off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sara! Wait up." Nick called as she was about to leave for the day.  
  
"We're all coming over to my place to check out my new DVD system. You in." Nick said.  
  
"Sure, I'm in." Sara agreed.  
  
"Great. My place around seven." Nick said before she headed out.  
  
***  
  
Nick was putting out some snacks when he heard the bell ring. 'Wow prompt. Must be Sara.' He thought when he opened the door.  
  
"Brought some snacks." Sara handed him a bag.  
  
"What are veggie chips?" Nick asked peaking in the bag.  
  
"They're good. Just like potato chips only made with different vegetables."  
  
"Cool. Ah now were talking!" as he pulled out a bottle of Jagermeister. "This stuff rocks." Nick said as the bell rang.  
  
Nick let the rest of the gang in and placed all the goodies on the table. Everyone brought some kind of booze.  
  
"You do realize if we eat and drink all that we won't be able to move for a week." Catherine said.  
  
"Hey who brought the Meister? I Haven't had it in years. Knocked me on my ass big time." Warrick told them.  
  
"Really? It's the only thing I can drink a lot of and not feel like crap the next day." Sara explained.  
  
They got settled on the couch as Nick put XXX the Vin Diesel movie. Warrick was the only one awake when it was over.  
  
"Wow, we are just too exciting." He said as he saw that his four co-workers were asleep on the couch. Grissom was leaning against Catherine who was leaning on Sara who was snuggling against Nick.  
  
"Well, can't blame it on the alcohol." Sara gesturing to the unopened bottles of booze.  
  
"Well, before I have to hand out pillows and blankets why don't we do something else." Nick said sitting up with Sara still pressed against him.  
  
"Got any cards? We could play poker." Grissom asked  
  
"No cards!" Catherine and Warrick yelled.  
  
"What? We don't have to play for money." Grissom asked innocently.  
  
"You suggesting strip poker?" Nick asked winking at Sara and Catherine..  
  
"With Mr. Card shark here? We all might as well just give him our clothes and save us some time." Warrick stated.  
  
"Fine, what else?" Grissom asked.  
  
Nick looking at all the booze. "How about a drinking game?"  
  
"Which one?" Warrick asked.  
  
"How about Spill it." Sara suggested.  
  
"Is that like I never?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sort of. Kind of a cross between that and truth or dare. You get a pitcher and a shot glass. If you answer the question or do the dare the shot goes in the pitcher. If you don't you drink the pitcher. The person asking gets to pick truth or dare."  
  
Nick got up and grabbed the necessary items as everyone sat on the floor around the table.  
  
"If your dare involves someone else and they refuse. They drink or if it's mutual they help you drink it." Sara added before they began.  
  
"Your game you go first." Warrick told her when she asked.  
  
"Alright. Hmm." Her eyes swept over everyone before settling on Grissom."  
  
"What was the stupidest thing you ever done." Sara asked handing him the bottle of Jagermeister and the shot glass.  
  
Grissom poured a shot before answering. "Agreeing to play this game."  
  
Sara groaned as he poured the shot in the pitcher.  
  
Grissom handed the bottle to Nick. "If you could have any talent you wanted. What would it be."  
  
Nick smiled at the easy question. "Hmm x-ray vision?" He leered at Sara and Catherine. "Seriously, I'd probably want to be able to fly a plane."  
  
Noticing the pitcher was getting pretty full he turned to Catherine. "Kiss Sara."  
  
"Nick!" Sara glared at him then her eyes widened when Catherine got up and walked towards her. Relieved when she just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Nick, got to remember how you phase your question." Everyone laughed.  
  
Catherine got Warrick to do a dance while stripping to the waist.  
  
"I'm thankful she didn't ask you to do the full Monty." Nick laughed.  
  
Warrick just laughed then kept looking at Sara and Catherine. "Do the same thing I just did."  
  
"Sorry, not going to happen." Sara said grabbing the pitcher and drinking the contents in one breath.  
  
Catherine narrowed her eyes on Sara and then on the half full pitcher. Sara had just made her do a body shot on all three of the men in the room.  
  
Sara knew she was in trouble. She didn't show it but draining the last pitcher left her feeling very intoxicated. She was either going to do what Catherine asked or pass out.  
  
"Hmm, how mean should I be." Catherine said with certain amount of drunken glee to her voice. She knew she had Sara trapped.  
  
"Nick lies on the floor with his shirt off and you have to kiss every bit of exposed skin for.hmm. Ten minutes."  
  
Nick's jaw dropped to the floor While Sara just stared at Catherine.  
  
"I was going to have you strip but I'm really not interested in seeing you naked. No offense."  
  
"Non taken." Sara said as she watched Nick take off his shirt. Her mouth got suddely dry. 'wow, he's hot.'  
  
'Ten minutes! Catherine did she realize what he was putting him through? That was the one thing that never failed to get him hot. Plus Sara. How many times has he fantasized about her doing this. Get a grip, man!' Nick thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, Time starts on first kiss and if you don't do it properly Nick loses the jeans." Warrick added.  
  
After a large swallow of her drink and a glare to Warrick and Catherine, Sara knelt by Nick. She pushed her hair out of the way and kissed him lightly on the neck.  
  
His skin was warm and soft against her lips. She felt his sharp intake of breath more then heard it. Encouraged she moved to straddle his hips and leaned down to get access to both sides of his neck.  
  
Nick closed his eyes and dug his hands into the carpet as she went lower and lower. His breathing was shallow.  
  
'Oh my god. He's hard as a rock!' Sara could feel him pressing against her though his jeans.  
  
Sara's kisses got slower and hotter. Driving Nick out of his mind. 'Oh, I'm in trouble.' He thought as worried that she was going to make him loose control soon.  
  
"Five more minutes." Nick heard Warrick say.  
  
Sara was kissing just above his belly button when she felt Nick's body shudder. He trying desperately to control himself but she felt him explode against her.  
  
"Two more minutes." Sara heard as she continued kissing Nick.  
  
"Wow, he's hard again.' Sara smiled to herself as she kissed the spot above his jeans.  
  
"Times up. Man that was hot!" Catherine said waving her hand in her face.  
  
"Wow." Nick said to Sara before excusing himself.  
  
***  
  
When he returned he was wearing a different pair of pants. Warrick leaned over and whispered. "Did she."  
  
The look Nick gave him stopped him in mid sentence. Wow.  
  
"Sara, I'll give you 50 bucks not to ask me anymore questions." Catherine tried to bribe her.  
  
"Hmm. Tempting but." Sara thought for a moment before simply stating. "Have sex with Grissom and Warrick."  
  
Warrick spit out his drink through his nose at what Sara said. Grissom was shocked.  
  
"I'm so going to hate you tomorrow." Catherine said as she and Grissom and Warrick drank the contents.  
  
"I think before things get to out of control we should end it here." Grissom said. 


	2. Spill it too!

Author note: Thanks for the reviews. Really encouraged me to write faster.  
  
For G/C shippers just assume that after dropping Warrick off they continued to Gil's place and got romantic. If I write another chapter I'll include it.  
  
I have another idea for a N/S story. I should have it done soon.  
  
I was going to make this one a 'R' rating but I wanted to develop the relationship a bit more. The next story will most likely be 'R'.  
  
  
  
"Damn, and it was just getting interesting." Warrick said as they got ready to leave.  
  
Sara could feel Nick's eyes on her. 'Oh man, what is he thinking. I can't believe I made him. Girl, you need to get a hold of yourself before you throw yourself at him.'  
  
"Sara?" Nick asked after everyone else had left. "You don't have to go."  
  
Sara looked into his eyes and was stunned. There was more then just lust in his eyes. How blind was she not to notice?  
  
"I could stay." Sara felt a tingle though her as Nick's face lit up in a smile.  
  
"Can I make you some coffee?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Sara said.  
  
Feeling a little awkward she started to gather the dishes. Why he want her to stay. Talk? Sex? She tried to ignore the shiver of desire that swept though her at the thought of being in his bed.  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that." Nick said when she brought the dishes to the sink.  
  
"I don't mind." Sara said as she looked into his eyes. 'Wow I could stare into them for hours.  
  
"Ok. But that's enough for now. The coffee is done."  
  
They settled on the couch talking. Sara had never felt so comfortable just talking to someone. She always had her defenses up so high no one could get close.  
  
She watched as he spoke. His face lit up as he told her a story from his high school days.  
  
"Well, in high school we had this teacher Mr. Morrison. He was a great guy but he got so focused in what he was doing he never noticed what was going on."  
  
Sara smiled as he continued.  
  
"We used to do some really stupid things to see if he would notice. One day we would all wear sombreros, the next fake mustaches but the funniest time was when I climbed out the window, went to the store and bought enough cans of coke for everyone. Then everyone has a can on their desk even Mr. Morrison. Without missing a beat in his lecture he turns around opens his drink and goes on as if it was always there."  
  
Nick watched as Sara laughed. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled.  
  
"So how about you? Were you a prankster?"  
  
"Hmm. Not really. I usually had my nose in a book. Wait there was this one time I tripped Missy Hopkins and sent her flying into a kiddy pool filled with slime for Mr. Ripple's science class."  
  
Nick half laughed and groaned at the same time.  
  
"She deserved it too. There was this girl who transferred from another school. Anyway Missy picks on her from the start. She has this huge fear of Spiders and Missy found out about it and brought a jar full of them."  
  
"She didn't!"  
  
"She did. Down her shirt. Poor girl was hysterical. Tore her shirt off right in the middle of the quad. Everyone just stood laughing at her. I couldn't stand it."  
  
"That's why you hate spiders." Nick stated.  
  
"Yeah, I helped her get them off her and to this day I can't stand to have even one on me."  
  
They talked all night. About everything under the sun. Nick had his arm around Sara and they just laid on the couch all night talking.  
  
"Ever have a wet dream about me." Nick asked as things started to heat up.  
  
"Nick!" Sara looked up with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me." Nick encouraged.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have."  
  
"I'll share mine if you tell me yours."  
  
'Did he just say he had a fantasy about me. Oh my! Was it getting hot in here?'  
  
"All right. Remember movie night a few months ago when we fought over the remote?"  
  
"Yeah?" 'She didn't have the same fantasy as me!?'  
  
"And you held my hands above my head and tickled me when I wouldn't give to you. Well, instead of Grissom telling us to knock it off. We were alone and you stopped tickling me but very gently you ran your hands along my side. Like this."  
  
Sara ran her hand softly along his side. "Anyway I really liked that. You saw that I did. So you kept doing it and each time you went up my shirt would get a little higher."  
  
"Then you kissed me passionately and we made love all evening." Sara told him.  
  
Nick pulled her on top of him and rubbed his hands up and down her sides.  
  
"Like this?" Sara shivered in response.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to tell me yours."  
  
"You just did. How about I show you another one. We're lying on the couch and your on top of me and I cup you face with my hands bring our mouths together and I. mumble." Nick trailed off and he turned his words into actions. 


End file.
